Progression
Progression Design: Hong Kong Fong 1703189 The map of ‘Hong Kong’ is split into many different sections. The eight powerful deities have equally split the city into 8 different parts which each deity owning a major part each. Areas which have been split includes ‘Tai Po’, ‘Tsim Sha Tsui’, ‘Kowloon Tong’, ‘Sheung Wan’, ‘Kut-O’ and more… The player will start off at a small corner of the map and through the use of different missions and challenges, the player will be guided to explore more sections of the map and through a path. Players won’t be able to explore different sections of the maps until they have completed the task that they have been given… this insures that the players are kept on track of completing the story and will allow them to feel like they are slowly progressing throughout the entire city. There will be NPCs through the entire story that will help give the player clues and details on how they can complete certain missions and tasks. There will be hints given to players on where their next adventures will be, this includes lots of NPCs travelling towards the next destination etc… the player won’t be told about these hints and will just have to figure them out by themselves. Players will also encounter certain characters which they will need to help travel to certain areas to, for example; crossing bridges to other areas… they will need to borrow equipment and transport from characters to be able to cross the bridge since some paths aren’t walkable etc NPCs and characters from ‘Tai Po’ will be useful to the player as they will be the ones who provide basic equipment for the player to be able to complete certain tasks throughout their entire journey, NPCs and characters from ‘Tsim Sha Tsui’ will be different gangs of Asian mafia, the player will have to choose sides when they discover this area… and once they do, they can have characters follow them in helping to complete different tasks. NPCs and characters from ‘Kowloon Tong’ will be different full of different religions and believes… and the player will have to choose to believe and worship one of the eight different deities that were re enchanted. NPCs and characters from ‘Sheung Wan’ will most likely be people who are part of the ‘Navy’, the player will have to help the Navy in order to defend against pirates who are trying to attack ‘Sheung Wan’. After helping defend against the pirates, the player will have to travel to ‘Yuen Long’, in order to finish all the pirates off, once and for all. NPCs and character from ‘Kut-O’ are people who are part of a tribe and cannot be interacted with until they have they have reached a certain level as they will need allies who will travel there with as the simply cannot go alone. NPCs and characters from ‘Mong Kwok’ is a will be the first characters who the player encounters which try to lie and betray the player. It is an extremely busy area so the player will encounter a lot of different characters and will have to use their own judgement on making decisions. The player will also have to travel to ‘Yuen Long’, but this place does not have NPCs or characters due to a disease that made everyone have to evacuate from the area and the player will be given a choice of what they want to do towards that area. The final destination will be ‘Sha Tin’, this is where the player will make their final decision on what they want to do, either destroy all the sea monsters and create and new life for everyone… or forget about everything they find out and continue the way people are in that city.